Shrine
Shrines are places where the player can increase each of his or her four base stats. They are scattered around the world, unlocking one by one as each area is uncovered. Each Shrine is a pillared structure, the inside of which contains the image of a strange blue head. Above it is a button containing a bag of Gold. Pressing this button will dedicate an amount of Gold in exchange for one point in the stat awarded by that Shrine. The amount needed for leveling up that stat is (current level) * 10000. Shrines can get quite expensive very quickly, but in exchange, most monsters will be defeated as quickly, meaning more income for the player. The four Shrines are: *'Shrine of Might' (Strength): Area 2 *'Shrine of Endurance' (Vitality): Area 6 *'Shrine of Knowledge' (Intelligence): Area 9 *'Shrine of Fate' (Luck): Area 12 Trophy of Glory Tests When the Trophy of Glory is equipped, each Shrine becomes hostile, and holds a trap the player must overcome: *'Shrine of Might': A red-brick wall with a giant red flashing eye, called the Great Wall, which gradually moves left from off screen, killing anything it touches. It takes 400 hits to kill (roughly 48 slashes with the Gauntlet, or roughly 90 without). If it is hit by Magic, it will be healed. *'Shrine of Endurance': A Pixie which constantly fires Missiles. She will continue she has fired 64 missiles (roughly 16 seconds), at which point she will disappear. Attacking her will add 10 missiles per hit, delaying her disappearance. The Helper's damage also adds to her missiles. *'Shrine of Knowledge': A room of 8 Multiple Slimes, which can either be killed or stepped on. Killing a slime splits it into two, while stepping on one makes it disappear. The player is considered to pass by stepping on at least nine of these slimes, requiring splitting at least one slime. There is no notification or drop for passing the test. *'Shrine of Fate': A room full of bags of Gold. All but one of them, when the player comes into contact with the center of the bag, will explode, killing the player instantly. The player must find the bag containing real Gold. Luckily, the false bags are not so easy to activate, and the player can usually slip around them in a very tight fashion. Like normal bags of Gold, the real bag will move toward the player when near. Passing each test will yield 100 Gold (except Knowledge). When all four tests have been passed, the player can leave the world map after dropping off at the Inn. The game only checks that all four tests have been passed when the player visits the Inn. Trivia *To level up a stat quickly, press the Tab key, and the button will be highlighted. Holding down Enter will automatically press the button. *The Shrine of Endurance is the only Shrine where both parts of the name are capitalized. Additionally, in the Shrine of Knowledge, 'Shrine' is misspelled as 'Shirine'. *Bug: Pixie's HP display actually shows the Helper's HP. Pixie only has 1 HP and can't be damaged, but it does not properly set the HP gauge display. Category:Buildings